Valentine From A Worthless Prat
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: Ron hates Valentines day. That is, until Hermione gives him a shove in the right direction. RHr. One Shot. Basically no plot, just fluff!


A/N: I only just found this one the other day, buried in my drawer full of paper.

I wrote it a while back to try conquering my writer's block. It didn't work, but hey. I got a story out of it.

Oh, by the way. This is a One-Shot. That means that there will be no more chapters after this!

To the gals at "Isn't It Obvious", YOU ROCK!

Fanon is Canon when you're a fan-of canon!

This is R/Hr of course. Is there anything else?!

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Sing it, everybody! Nobody owns it, nobody owns it, and nobody owns it but JK! You rock, Ms Rowling!

* * *

"Valentines Day! Ha! What a joke!" said Ron, rather grumpily as he fell into a chair in the Gryffindor common room.

"Just because you're too chicken to ask Hermione out." Harry grinned at him from his position on the couch. Ron goggled at him.

"You're insane. Utterly insane."

"Nah. I've seen the way you look at her." he said, still smirking.

"What? You mean the 'I hate you' look? Or the 'get lost' look?" Ron asked, shaking his head.

"Nope."

"Which one then?"

"The one where you sigh and give her the 'I love you' look. It's really quite amusing." Harry laughed.

"Not on your life. And if its one like that, it can't be amusing. It must be disgusting. Because that's what it's like when you look at Ginny."

"Very funny. At least I had the guts to ask her out." he smiled, looking across the room to his girlfriend whom had just walked through the portrait hole.

"Yuck." Ron retaliated. "And besides, I'm not chicken. I just already know the answer. No. Always going to be no. She'd never even _like_ me, let alone love me."

"Ha! You admit it!" Harry cried in victory.

"Admit what?" Ginny asked as she plopped down next to Harry and swung a leg over one of his.

"That he's in love with Hermione" he grinned. Ron covered his face.

"Damn." he mumbled. "I can't believe you tricked me into saying that."

"Tricked you into saying what?" said a voice from behind him.

"Oh. Erm. Hi Hermione." he managed.

"Hi." she said, sitting herself down next to him and cocking her head sideways. "What did they trick you into saying?"

"Erm. That I…uh…"

"Hate Valentines Day." Harry supplied.

"Yeah. That." Ron mumbled, shooting Harry a thankful look.

"Really? Oh." Hermione said, both bewildered and disappointed. Seeing the look on her face, he tried to turn the tables.

"Well. Only...only because I haven't got a girlfriend. Or any money to spend on one…" he trailed off, then muttered 'worthless' under his breath

"Ron!" Hermione cried.

"What?"

"You're not worthless!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I am." he grumbled, looking down. She turned her body to face him.

"No, you're not." she said, lifting his chin up to make him look her in the eyes. "You're not worthless, Ron." she said softly, sliding a hand to his cheek. He turned bright red. Funnily enough, Harry and Ginny had disappeared. "You're so…"

"Stupid?"

"No!"

"Ugly?"

"No! You're not ugly." she said, blushing lightly. Ignoring it, she said, "And you're certainly not stupid. You're…wonderful." she stated, grinning.

"Really? You think so?" he asked, shocked.

"Of course." she smiled, her hand still on his cheek. "Do you mind if I give you a hug?"

"Not at all." he smiled softly, blushing. She shifted over and drew her arms around his neck. He breathed in her scent, and then slid his arms around her waist, making her shiver. "You're such a good friend." he said.

"So are you. And you don't need money to give somebody a gift on Valentines Day. The gift can always be yourself to a girl you aren't with." she said as they drew away.

"Yeah. Thanks for the advice. I think I'll do that." He smiled, and got up to walk away. He smiled at her, and retreated slowly to his dormitory to get ready for the next day; Valentines Day.

* * *

The next morning Ron awoke to the bright sun shining in his eyes. 'Ergh. Forgot to shut the hangings.' he thought, then realised why he did. 'Valentines Day!'

He wandered down stairs after dressing to an empty common room. Here he finished making Hermione's Valentine card. It was pink and red and declared his love for her.

When Hermione came down later on, Ron had already taken it up to the Owlery to get a Barn Owl to deliver it in the morning post.

"Morning Ron, Happy Valentines Day." she smiled at him as she sat next to him.

"Morning Hermione. Happy Valentines Day to you too." he said back.

"So. Got your Valentines off to an Owl already?"

"Yeah."

"Morning post?"

"Yep." he nodded and got up. "Wanna go get some breakfast? I'm starving. And I want to see who gets Valentines. Maybe I'll get one." he laughed.

"Maybe." she joined in ad they walked out.

"I reckon you'll get some too. Viktor Krum, Ernie Macmillan and those first year boys you tutor. And probably one from some worthless prat." he grinned.

"Ernie Macmillan? You've _got_ to be joking." she sniffed as they walked down the marble staircase.

"Nope. He really has it bad for you, you know. Don't think he's your type, though." Ron added thoughtfully.

"Definitely not." she scoffed.

"You know, acting snobbish doesn't hide embarrassment. It just looks as though you really do like Ernie and are trying to hide it. Not that you do. Do you?" he asked, alarmed.

"Not at all. Definitely not my type! He's pompous."

"Bit like Percy is you ask me." Ron grinned.

"Yeah." she agreed softly. When they reached the great hall, they found Harry and Ginny sitting next to each other. Both were ignoring the other. Harry was eating his breakfast in a happily oblivious fashion. Ginny, on the other hand, was stewing in her own juices. She wore an angry look, stirring her eggs and bacon together.

"Morning all." Ron said as he sat and helped himself to the bacon.

"Morning Ron." Harry replied cheerfully. "Morning Hermione. Lovely day."

"Humph." was all Ginny managed, glaring at Harry.

"Good morning. Anyone expecting a Valentine?" asked Hermione, trying to find out why Ginny was so aggravated.

"Probably the usual. You know, fans." Harry said softly.

"Definitely not expecting any." Ginny muttered, throwing a look in Harry's direction. He looked as though he hadn't heard a word. Ron and Hermione exchanged a significant look.

"Hmm. Ron thinks I'll get a few." she shared, and then let the conversation drift into silence.

A few minutes later, 3 times as many Owls as usual flew into the great hall, all carrying extravagant red or pink cards. Two landed in front of Harry, three in front of Ron, one for Ginny and six for Hermione. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"New world record: six Valentines in one go! And I was right." He grinned, then saw his card amongst the feathers. They immediately started going through the cards. Ginny looked at Harry's cards spitefully, then her one. The Owl got impatient, pecked the card off its leg and flew away.

"Hmm. One from Luna. Just a friendly one though. Look, see - Ron's got one too. And one from…heh. Doesn't say. Oh well." Harry told the rest.

"Hmm. One from Luna. Yeah, friendly. My others don't –" Ron started off when Ginny gasped loudly.

"Oh! Harry! You prat! You are so infuriating!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Though I'd forgotten did you?" he laughed as she attacked him with kisses. "I'll take that as a yes."

Hermione laughed, then turned to Ron. "You were right. One from Viktor, one from Ernie, three from the first years and one from a 'worthless prat' as you put it. Now. When you return the feelings, how do you tell the sender?" she asked.

"I think you kiss them." Ron said, a tad embarrassed but incredibly angry. "But Krum isn't here, so you can't kiss him."

"I don't plan to." she said sweetly.

"Oh. Well. Ernie's over there, then." He waved a hand in the Hufflepuff table's direction.

"That's nice." she giggled.

"Then who do you intend on kissing?" he asked, alarmed. "Not a first year, Hermione! You're a sixth!"

"No, Ron. I intend on kissing you." she smiled, touching his nose with a finger.

"Me?" he gasped, looking around. "Here?"

"Mmmhmm." She nodded, taking his face in her hands and kissing him soundly.

When they parted, Hermione grinned. Licking her lips, she spoke up, "You taste good."

"I…I do. Do I?" Ron said, still trying to come to terms with what happened. She grinned again.

"Did you put on some sort of flavoured chap-stick?" she asked. Ron blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Yeah."

"Any particular reason?" she teased.

"Well, er. I um. Strawberry is your favourite, and...well. I was hoping to get lucky." he explained. "If I was going to be lucky enough, I figured I'd end up a horrible kisser and need to make up for it somehow."

"As good as the idea was, I kissed you. Remember?" she pointed out.

"'Course I remember! It was bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"So you don't need a reminder on how it was?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"No. Wait! Yes!" he spluttered, caught off-guard.

"Good answer." She smiled and leant in to capture his lips for a second time.

Meanwhile, over the other side of the table, Harry and Ginny were taking advantage of the situation and were doing the same thing. However, when Ron and Hermione finished locking lips, he looked over to find the others in a game of tonsil-hockey.

"Ergh! Disgusting!" he shouted, earning looks from fellow Gryffindors.

The two broke apart suddenly, Ginny throwing him a dirty look and kicking him under the table.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"If you don't like it then don't watch." Ginny growled at him from across the table.

"Come on Gin." Harry said, standing up. She got up and they walked away hand-in-hand. Hermione turned back to Ron.

"Ron, you can't be this annoying to them all of the time." she sighed, turning to her now-soggy cereal.

"I know. But she's my sister! I don't want to see that." he complained.

"I don't think they wanted to see us either. But we did it anyway." Hermione told him.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Speaking of which, could we…uh. You know. Give it another go? I don't think I've quite got the hang of it yet." he grinned.

"Trust me. You've definitely got the hang of it. Come on, lets go find somewhere a little better in order to practice." she smiled back, and got to her feet. Ron followed suit and they made their way outside joined at the hand.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Either way, I don't mind, just tell me! How? That little blu-ish purple button in the bottom corner of your screen is the answer! Just give it a click and you're away!

See ya next time!


End file.
